Five Things
by Velvetine
Summary: [DannyFlack] How do I love thee? Let me count the ways...
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Velvetine

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**Content Warning:** mild slash, mention of sex

**Spoilers:** none

**Time Period: **During their lovely relationship.

**Word Count: **485

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Five Things Danny Messer loves about Don Flack**

1. The security. Danny loves the fact that he can tell Don just about anything, and not be judged on it. He also loves that Don is always there when you need him, just like a personal Superman. And he _is _a Superman; a backbone that never cracks, someone to protect you at all costs, someone who will spare no effort in assuring himself of your safety. He thinks there's just something so _sure_ about Flack's presence. It's as if nothing could possibly hurt him while Flack is around; and it feels good.

2. His eyes. Danny doesn't like to talk to people and Flack's understanding eyes just make everything that much easier. No more awkward silences or probing questions because he doesn't even have to say anything and Don understands. Usually he would hate people being able to read his mind, but Flack does it with a benign curiosity and objective, and a calmness that Danny appreciates more than he can say. And when he does figure out what is eating at Danny, Don looks at him with pure affection, and eyes that promise better days.

3. His kisses. The kisses are always perfect. Don's soft lips meet his with a fevent passion that electrifies Danny's soul; and it lets Danny know that what they have is real. Flack's slick, pink tongue glides smoothly over Danny's before letting itself into his mouth. It slides across his front teeth and brushes his palette, leaving traces of coffee and apple flavours swirling in the other man's mouth. His ardent kisses rob him of his breath, and Danny wonders where Flack learned to kiss like that.

4. The spooning. It just feels right when Don spoons him on the bed, enveloping Danny in a layer of protection and smothering him with love. Of course, he doesn't cuddle, but he closes his eyes and feels at peace with the world. He doesn't have to think about work, life, death or anything that otherwise occupies his idle mind; he thinks only of Flack. Flack: that tall, large bag of skin and bones and perfection. Flack: that man who knows how to spoon just right; neither too tightly nor too loosely.

5. His scent. Danny doesn't know why Flack smells so good. Anytime he breathes it in he is consumed by wonder and amazement. The man smells of coffee, apple pie and something to which Danny has yet to put a name. It's sweet, and at the same time zesty and calm; like spring, Danny thinks. He wakes up to it and falls asleep to it and somehow it's never far away. It has impregnated his sofa, his bed and just about every decent garment he owns. It hangs by Flack's desk at the precinct and in his patrol car, where it masks the scent of sweat and sex. Everything about the smell drives Danny crazy, but he's thankful for it.

**La Fin.**

**A/N: **I was inspired to write this story from an LJ fic I read a while ago. I think it turned out pretty decent so I'll probably follow-up with a "Five Things Don Flack loves about Danny Messer". :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Velvetine

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Danny/Flack

**Content Warning:** mild slash, mention of sex

**Spoilers:** none

**Time Period: **During their lovely relationship.

**Word Count: **481

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Five Things Don Flack loves about ****Danny Messer**

1. His hair. It's golden and silky and just the right length. He likes running his hand through it, ruffling it in the morning and attempting to pull it out of its roots when the orgasms hit him. It also smells wonderful, somewhat like the shampoo in the bathroom but even better. And it's not only the hair on Danny's head; Don also loves the impossibly curled chest hairs that tickle him when they cuddle and the grizzly stubble that gently grazes his thighs while Danny takes care of his erection.

2. His arms. There's something almost godly about his arms; they always remind Don of the ancient Greek statues of perfect men. Those beautifully sculpted muscles and veins move with an agility and a power Don can't help but be in awe of. Danny's hugs are always tight and Don loves the feeling of those powerful arms around him. Sometimes when he's tired of being the hero, he can just lay in Danny's embrace and remember that no miracles are expected of him. But it always occurs to him that Danny himself must be a miracle.

3. His temperament. Sure, sometimes Danny can be childish in his tantrums and exaggeratedly emotional, but Don appreciates someone who listens to their heart. As cliché as it sounds, it's when Danny reacts that Don realises just how unemotional and stony he can be. Flack thinks that Danny's incessant whining and mood swings are somehow terribly endearing. Although he'd never admit it, he enjoys catering to the demanding Italian's needs; and the payback isn't bad, either.

4. His accent. It's always more pronounced during one of the aforementioned tantrums, but even at its lightest, it never fails to mess with his mind. He blames the North Brooklyn area where Danny grew up, not to mention his Italian heritage. It's a smooth accent that fits Danny's not too deep voice, and adds to the appeal. Don has scowled at women more than once for commenting on Danny's sexy accent. He's pretty sure it was made only for his ears; and sometimes, if he's lucky, Danny mutters a few words in Italian, unwittingly giving him a hard-on.

5. His quirks. Danny only wears blue or black socks, and he'll only eat _two_ kinds of pizza from _one_ parlour, which just _happens_ to be on the other side of Manhattan. Also, he's pedantic and has got something Don likens to OCD, where everything has to be in a specific place. It never occured to Don that he was infernally messy until after Danny had spent a night cleaning his apartment, and the next day, found Don's long lost treasured album of baby photos. But he doesn't love the quirks because they're practical, most of the time they're _not. _He loves the quirks because they're unique, and because everyone needs a little element of surprise in their everyday life.

**La Fin.**

**A/N: **okay, this one i felt was inferior to the other, but still not thaaat bad. don is so smitten:D


End file.
